


The Disappearance at the Lighthouse

by MapleLantern



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huxloween, M/M, Mystery, spooky spook, unsolved mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLantern/pseuds/MapleLantern
Summary: 12th December, 1900: Severe Winds, the likes of which I’ve never seen before in 20 years. 1st assistant has been very quiet, and 2nd assistant has been crying.13th December, 1900: All praying as storm rages.15th December, 1900: Storm ended. Sea calm. God is over all.





	The Disappearance at the Lighthouse

 

 

“It’s going to storm.”

 

Resting the last of the dishes on the side to dry, Hux  moved over to join Kylo at the open kitchen door to the lighthouse kitchen.

 

Out across the horizon of the slate grey sea, there were indeed towering black clouds beginning to form. The direction the wind was blowing, it would likely bring them straight over the island.

 

“Soon, it looks like.” He said.

 

“Soon.” Kylo muttered, turning away from the view and stomping up the stairs.

 

Hux watched him go and then rolled his eyes before latching the door shut. His fellow lighthouse keeper was always a fan of a theatrical exit, and was best left alone in one of his quiet moods.

 

*

 

The storm was beyond anything either of them had seen before, even through over twenty years of experience. The rain was coming down so hard that Hux could barely see down the slope to the stone cairns, which were clumped together halfway down the path to the landing platform. He hoped the wind wouldn’t dislodge them, although they’d probably stood through worse in their hundreds of years.

 

“There aren’t going to be supplies until this dies down.” He groused, stamping his boots on the mat and struggling out of his oilskin raincoat. “We’re going to run out of paraffin if it keeps up.”

 

At the kitchen table, Kylo shrugged.

 

“...this isn’t a shrugging matter, Kylo. If that lamp goes out we could have a wreck on our hands.”

 

“Wreck?”

 

“Yes, a shipwreck!” Hux snapped, his voice pitching sharply upwards. “What’s the matter with you today?”

 

“They won’t come.”

 

Hux paused. Kylo wasn’t looking in his direction, rather out at the sheeting rain.

 

“No,” He agreed. “Not until the storm clears. They won’t be able to get the boat out here in this.”

 

Kylo continued to stare out of the window.

 

*

 

“I heard you.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Kylo!” Hux shouted as he nearly leapt a foot into the air.

 

Kylo had appeared behind him without so much as a sound on the stairs, a skill which was unusual for such such a large man. Kylo didn’t seem phased by Hux’s shout, he just continued to linger in the doorway before clarifying:

 

“I heard you crying.”

 

“It was probably a draft.” Hux snapped, slamming the lighthouse ledger shut where he’d just scratched in ‘severe winds’.

 

“What made you cry?”

 

“Leave it, Kylo!” Hux hissed, barging past him to take the stairs two at a time to his room and locking the door behind him.

 

When he sat on the bed he realised that his hands were shaking, and he buried his face in them.

 

*

 

Dawn.

 

Kylo was standing in just his shirt and trousers at the edge of the rock. He hadn’t bothered with his coat or even his boots. While the rain had finished, the wind was still howling, and the waves were still crashing, albeit not as fiercely as they had been, sixty feet below.

 

“We’ll go home.” Hux said, anxiously. “Kylo?”

 

Kylo smiled at him, the sun from where the clouds were breaking out on the horizon making an eerie crown in his dark curls.

 

“You’ll come too?”

 

Hux nodded, holding out his hand. “Yes. Come on, Kylo…”

 

The wind, whistling through the stone cairns behind them, sounded like screaming.  

 

*

 

Poe was on his ride home. It was difficult to keep the milk bottles from clattering together as he rode over the cobblestones, but he’d improvised and used his jacket to cushion them in the basket, taking advantage of the finally clear sky to remove it.

 

Halfway across the square, he realised he had forgotten something on his list, and stood up on the pedals of his bicycle to scan the crowd of people for his friend Finn. It was fairly easy to locate him, as he was still shouting:

 

“Mystery at local lighthouse! No trace of missing keepers! Local police baffled!”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the disappearance at [Eilean Mor Lighthouse](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flannan_Isles_Lighthouse#Mystery_of_1900) . Check it out, it's super creepy!


End file.
